


in which itachi and shisui are scary big brothers

by surrealmeme



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angry Sasuke, Gen, prejudice against uchihas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealmeme/pseuds/surrealmeme
Summary: “The Uchiha brat and the Kyuubi kid. How precious,” smirked the chuunin.Both genin glared at the chuunin and prepared to argue some more. The confrontation would have devolved into a fight if two other ninja had not intervened.





	in which itachi and shisui are scary big brothers

“We already have countless powerful hidden jutsus and one of the three most powerful _doujustsu_. What do you bring? I say all you should just get out of here,” spat the chuunin, leering at Sasuke.

“ _One_ of the three most powerful _doujutsu_?” Sasuke mocked. “Bitch, learn to count.”

“Learn to respect your superiors, kid,” the chuunin responded. “And all your clan’s bloody red eyes do is brainwash people and bring war.”

Angered and unable to control himself, Sasuke let chakra flow into his eyes, the irises turning crimson, the pupils disappearing, and the three _magatama_ appearing.

“ _Tch,_ learn to have some restraint,” the chuunin remarked, trying to get Sasuke to lash out.

Although Sasuke threw back a verbal barb of his own and seethed, he realized that it would be in his interest to de-activate his Sharingan, for casting a genjustsu on or stabbing the chuunin with Chidori would reflect badly on him.

 _And it’d prove that bastard right_ , Sasuke thought.

Once Sasuke’s eyes had safely faded back to black, the chuunin said,

“How cowardly.”

Everyone who heard the story of what happened would be utterly shocked to learn that Sasuke did not attack the chuunin.

“Oi, don’t say that about Sasuke, you bastard!” Naruto then yelled, while he had just been watching before. “He’s a strong ninja and my friend!”

“The Uchiha brat and the Kyuubi kid. How precious,” smirked the chuunin.

Both genin glared at the chuunin and prepared to argue some more. The confrontation would have devolved into a fight if two other ninja had not intervened.

Returning from an ANBU and jounin mission, respectively, Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Shisui stood behind the two boys, threateningly glaring at the chuunin. Their eyes flooded red, then swirled into two pairs of Mangekyo Sharingan. Sasuke looked up at his brother in surprise, asking, “Nii-san! How –”, but was cut off by Itachi.

“I’ll tell you once we get home,” he whispered to Sasuke, bending to reach the child’s ear, but keeping eye contact with the chuunin all the while.

“Is there a problem here?” Shisui challenged.

“I’m sure you weren’t planning on attacking two children,” Itachi said, smiling in an all-too-understanding manner.

“Obviously not,” the chuunin stiffly said, stalking away.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ok so in this au the uchiha massacre almost happened; itachi and shisui were barely able to stop the coup and relations are still bad  
> anyway itachi got the mangekyo on a mission: basically he had went ahead of his team to scout (and this was a jounin mission and he was friendly with the team) but the rest of his team got hit with this lethal, excruciating, slow-acting poison because they stayed behind. when itachi came back to the camp because the others were taking too long, they asked him to mercy kill them, which he did, which then reminded him that he almost had to kill his entire family  
> idk, i needed him to have the ms for that scene and it can't have happened the canon way in this fic, so.


End file.
